Eco
by CouslandGW
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Alistair no llegase a pelear contra el Archidemonio? ¿Qué pasaría si Elissa Cousland tuviese que sostener a su amado en brazos? One-shot. Alistair/Cousland


_**Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día donde fue reconocida como "héroe de Ferelden", pero sabía que ese día significaba algo más… Algo que no tendría…**_

Aún podía recordar aquella espada atravesando su pecho que había dejado de regalarle aquel cálido amor. El verano se había desvanecido en tan solo un minuto para dar entrada a un invierno de años. Intentaba no recordar, pero se le hacía imposible. Su vida había sido compartida, había sido también la de ella, y con su arrebato la suya también desapareció. A veces se preguntaba por qué el amor es tan profundo si luego desaparece tan rápido como llegó; pero dejando aquellos recuerdos que la torturaban día y noche.

Todas las noches soñaba; repetía la misma escena. No eran sus piernas que corrían, sino que sus sueños. Su cuerpo estaba abandonado en el frío suelo de piedra, con aquella filosa hoja arrebatándole la vida. Él no podía hablar pero su mirada lo decía todo. Quería que su amada se fuera, pero, ¿cómo lo iba a abandonar? Sostenía su mano con fuerza, por más que a su alrededor la sangre saliera expulsada de los cientos de cuerpos que los rodeaban.

Sabía que él sentía dolor, más allá del físico. Sentía dolor por no haber cumplido aquella promesa que habían hecho desde el momento que se enamoraron en el momento más imperfecto; sentía dolor por dejarla sola; sentía dolor por no poder protegerla más. No lo iba a negar, ella necesitaba otro de sus cálidos abrazos, poder apoyar su rostro en su cálido pecho, en cambio sabía que su alma estaba siendo arrebatada y de hielo se volvía.

Sus dedos temblaban; sus labios luchaban por pronunciar palabras. Intentaba respirar por dos, intentaba darle la vida que a ella le sobraba. Sin embargo, ellos se quedaron ambos, abrazados; protegidos en su pequeño mundo aun sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría acabar en el mismo destino; y en el fondo era un destino que buscaba.

Sabía que ambos intentaban recordar aquellas tardes llenas de aventuras por los lugares que nunca nadie se había atrevido explorar, sintiendo la adrenalina de que podía ser su última despedida, o quizás un nuevo recuerdo. Ambos recordaban aquel beso imprevisto, fugaz que él le arrebató, y ambos recordaban aquella rosa roja que simbolizaba lo que nunca nada más iba a simbolizar. Las imágenes eran acompañadas de aquellos chistes que quedarían atrapados entre las paredes del viento, junto con aquellas risas, aquellos llantos, y aquellos tan escasos "te amo" que nunca fueron necesarios aclararlos porque con tan solo sentir su tacto sobre su mano era suficiente como para permitirse el pequeño e íntimo placer de no querer desprenderse jamás de él. Sin embargo ahora eso sucedía, y Elissa tan solo podía mirar mientras sus brazos querían ser una jaula que no permitiese su alma volar.

-Elissa…- intentó decir. Sus ojos color miel estaban bañados en lágrimas. Oh, por el mismísimo Hacedor. No habría espada más filosa que los ojos húmedos de Alistair.

-Saldremos de esto, te lo prometo- los sollozos de aquella chica le hacían hablar con la voz entrecortada.

Él la miró directo a los ojos. Ambos sabían que esto sería muy difícil, pero sus ojos miel tan solo le susurraban el deseo de que eso pudiese pasar.

-Una cosa buena de la Ruina es cómo une a las personas…-susurró antes de toser un poco de sangre

Elissa dejó escapar una de sus tantas lágrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras. Habían sido las primeras que le había dirigido y jamás le había dado tanta importancia como en este momento. La Ruina había unido elfos, magos, enanos, sin embargo le estaba arrebatando su esencia; su vida; a Alistair.

Sin embargo intentó ser fuerte y le sonrió. Amaba ese sentido del humor del chico que tenía bajo sus brazos. Intentaría respirar aunque el dolor la asfixiara. Ella sería fuerte; tan sólo por él.

-Tu eres un hombre muy extraño- intentó reír Elissa. Toda esta conversación era un reflejo de los buenos momentos, imperfectos, dolorosos, pero que eran una luz para ambos. Él sonrió. Sentía lo mismo que ella. A veces sentía que él era poco para lo que Elissa merecía, sin embargo ella siempre había elegido estar a su lado, arriesgando su vida; todo por aquel amor fugaz que habían elegido vivir. ¿Recordaría aquellos rojos cabellos que tanto amaba acariciar? ¿Volvería a sentir la calidez que le daban aquellos ojos verdes? ¿Sus labios seguirían sintiendo el beso que le daría desde el Velo todas las noches? Y él seguía sonriendo; y le sonreiría siempre que pudiese, esperando el día para volver a encontrarse, y aunque en su interior deseaba estar a su lado, esperaba que ese día fuese lo más lejano posible.

-Y tú siempre serás mi eco…-susurró aquel chico rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos. Intentaba no hacerlo, pero sentía como si el Hacedor le prometiese que todo estaría bien, y en el fondo sabía que todo estaría bien. Podía escuchar las súplicas de su amada, y cada vez se hacían más y más lejanas, hasta que tan solo se volvió un eco en algún lugar de su mente. Las imágenes se repetían. Desde su llegada con Duncan, hasta su primera lucha contra los engendros tenebrosos. Desde el primer día que acamparon juntos hasta el día que vio aquella rosa viva, tan fuerte como la chica que por segundos le quitaba la respiración. Desde su primer beso hasta la primera noche juntos, piel con piel, beso tras beso y miradas que se perdían en la del otro. Porque a fin de cuentas ellos se amaban, y ese amor no sería arrebatado por más que él no pueda volver a sostener su espada delante de ella.

"Esa chica me volvió loco, pero…-se detuvo en sus pensamientos- por eso la amo" Y aunque esas palabras no pudiesen ser escuchadas por la joven Cousland, recibió una sonrisa pacífica mientras la respiración de Alistair iba desapareciendo. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar. Ella se había quedado sin aliento. Se suponía que ninguno de los dos moriría, sin embargo…

-Elissa…-escuchó mientras una mano se posaba sobre su tembloroso hombro. Morrigan había visto la triste escena. Elissa era su única amiga, y por más que estuviesen en mitad de la Ruina, a punto de matar al Archidemonio, lo que más le dolía era no poder ayudar al tonto de Alistair. Si tan solo ella pudiese revivirlo… si tan solo Wynne estuviese junto a ellos y no defendiendo la entrada de la ciudad… si tan solo pudiese darle un último regalo a quien había llegado ser como su hermana…

-¿No hay ninguna forma…?- la voz de la joven Cousland se quebraba cada vez más, aun mirando la pacífica sonrisa en el rostro de Alistair.

-Lo siento…

Elissa sabía que recibiría esa respuesta, tan solo tenía un rastro de fe para volver a ver aquellos ojos miel, pero sabía que no volvería a suceder…

-Comprendo.- La Guarda Gris aún miraba el cuerpo de su prometido mientras apretaba fuertemente con los puños. La rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, temblando desde la punta más insignificante de su cuerpo hasta bañar de adrenalina sus miembros más fuertes. Venganza, justicia… ¡Ella lo haría!

Con pena dejó el cuerpo de su amado reposando en una esquina de la torre. Besó por última vez sus labios; tocó por última vez sus manos. Acarició por última vez su corto cabello rubio; sintió por última vez su piel. Esa sería su despedida, un "hasta pronto"…

Los ojos de Elissa con pena se alejaron de Alistair, posándose en el Archidemonio, ante la mirada de todos los guerreros que habían presenciado aquella escena que le había arrebatado la vida a la joven Cousland.

-¡Por Ferelden!- gritó hasta que su garganta se lo permitió mientras elevaba su gran espada.

-¡Por Ferelden!- contestaron los demás…

_**Entonces Elissa, aunque esperando que el día de su reencuentro dejó escapar una lágrima que cayó sobre la tumba de su amor, mientras sobre ella colocaba aquella dulce flor…**_

_**-Tu siempre serás mi eco…- susurró antes de marcharse junto a Fergus, sin saber que no muy lejos alguien le sonreía, esperándola, cuidándola, amándola…**_


End file.
